Jelle Van den Bossche
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Jelle_Van_den_Bossche" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Jelle Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat op 30 juni 2006 vertolkt wordt door een onbekende baby, van 4 september 2006 tot en met 9 februari 2017 door Jens Gruyaert en van 16 januari 2018 tot en met 25 juni 2019 door Felix Jamaels. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Jelle is de zoon van Bart Van den Bossche en Brenda Vermeir en de jongere broer van Hanne Van den Bossche. Zijn moeder kwam om het leven nadat ze werd aangereden door een auto. Momenteel woont Jelle bij zijn vader, stiefmoeder Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme en stiefzus Louise Van den Bossche. De onverwachte terugkeer van Bart, Trudy en Jelle uit Amerika in januari 2018 roept vragen op. Ze vertellen de familie dat Jelle zich in de problemen heeft gewerkt. Hij is namelijk verliefd op Audrey, een meisje van school. Audreys stiefvader heeft echter losse handjes. Toen Jelle hierachter kwam, is hij hem gaan opzoeken. Sindsdien heeft hij het op Jelle gemunt. Audreys stiefvader heeft zelfs ingebroken bij hen thuis om ervoor te zorgen dat Jelle wordt opgesloten. Terug in België, in januari 2018, maakt Audrey het tijdens een telefoongesprek uit met Jelle. In maart 2019 laat Jelle zijn oog vallen op Inez Theunynck, de nieuwe vriendin van Wout Raaffels. Hoelang hij en zijn vriendin al samen zijn op dat ogenblik, is nog niet bekend. Wout en Inez proberen Jelle op het slechte pad te brengen door hem drugs aan te bieden... In april 2019 kus Jelle Inez onder invloed van xtc. In diezelfde maand maakt Inez het uit met Wout en begint ze iets met Jelle, achter de rug van Wout. In mei 2019 heeft Jelle voor de eerste keer seks met Inez, door wie hij dan ook wordt ontmaagd. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Jelle gaat jarenlang naar dezelfde middelbare school als Louise Van den Bossche. In september 2013 beslist hij te gaan voetballen in de voetbalclub waar Mathias Moelaert voorzitter van is. Vele jaren later, tijdens het 27ste seizoen, wordt Jelle ambitieuzer en gaat hij voortaan voetballen bij amateurploeg Scheffen FC. Jelle ziet zijn toekomst groots en wilt dan ook veel trainen, waaronder ook in de fitness naast het voetballen. Op zaterdag 1 december 2018 gaat Jelle's eerste match bij de eerste ploeg door. Op een training eerder die week wordt hij benaderd door 'talentscout' Jeremy Schoofs. Uiteindelijk wordt Jelle geschorst door de illegale samenwerking met Jeremy, die op zijn beurt wordt gearresteerd door de politie voor zijn bedreigingen en dergelijke. Jelle zit in zak en as wanneer wordt beslist dat hij een tijd niet meer mag gaan voetballen. In maart 2019 wordt hij in de Jan en Alleman aangenomen als jobstudent achter de bar. In april 2019 wordt er afscheid genomen van de vrijwilligers en jobstudenten wanneer Jan Van den Bossche terug in het café komt werken. 'Misdrijven' *Illegale pillen consumeren *Matchfixing in ruil voor geld 'Trivia' *Anno 2019 zou Jelle 18 jaar moeten worden volgens de jaartelling van 'Familiewereld'. Dit wil zeggen dat hij geboren is in 2001. Zijn geboorte was op het scherm echter pas te zien in 2006. *Omdat Jelle geboren is in de laatste aflevering van het 15de seizoen, is hij slechts enkele minuten als baby te zien in de serie. Vanaf het 16de seizoen werd namelijk een sprong in de tijd gemaakt van drie jaar. Sindsdien vertolkt Jens Gruyaert de rol. *Jelle is niet gelovig en heeft ook zijn communie niet gedaan. *Op 7 februari 2017 wordt bekendgemaakt dat Jens Gruyaert op eigen vraag uit de reeks zal verdwijnen omdat hij zich meer wilt focussen op zijn studies en zijn privéleven. Jelle verdwijnt niet uit de reeks, maar zal door een andere acteur vertolkt worden. Al duurt het nog wel een hele tijd, na zijn vertrek naar Amerika, voor Jelle opnieuw in 'Familie' verschijnt. 'Generiek' G6.1-12.png G6.1-13.png 0822-familie-generiek 0.jpg Jelle_in_generiek.png Generiek7_13.jpg Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.18.38.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.18.15.png 'Galerij' jelle_01.JPG jelle_02.JPG jelle_03.JPG Jelle23.jpg S24-jelle.jpg S24-jelle2.png S24-JelleHanne.jpg S24-jelle avatar.png Familie_portret_jelle_01.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_jelle.jpg Familie kerstmis2016 01.jpg Familie kerstmis2016 02.jpg S27-Felix-Jelle-pers_001.jpg S27_Felix-Jelle-pers_002.png Familie_portret2018_jelle_001.jpg Familie_portret2018_jelle_002.jpg Familie_portret2018_jelle_003.jpg Familie_s27_Jelle_portret-wit_01.jpg Jelle wit 27.png 27331547_10156128688012491_4823096563117356764_n.jpg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Jelle Van den Bossche